Amor Sem Preconceito
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A. Poderia um homem lidar com o desafio de amar uma deficiente visual? Editada. Reescrevendo. Original, recuse imitações.
1. Brincadeira Sem Graça

**A net e o Internet Explorer me odeiam... ou talvez odeiem a fic O.o**

**Eu sabia que essa fic ia dar resultados XD *se acha***

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **_Tenho que lhe agradecer pelo incentivo de fazer isso. Reescrever essa fic, não apenas essa, vai ser algo importante... acho que até por mim mesma, ego talvez... to precisando mesmo de uma levantadinha XD E... isso não é fic de fichas! Hehehe ^^_

**Virgo Nyah: **_Ehhhhh! *compartilha a empolgação* \o/ E é bom acompanhar mesmo senão eu... eu... eu... choro T.T~_

**Lya Mizuno: **_Não! Eu não sei escrever sob pressão i.i~ hohoho Mas obrigada pela confiança o.o Ótima fic eu não sei se era ou é ainda será mas prometo fazer o melhor. E vê se deixa review hein! =P Peço mesmo u.u_

**Margarida: **_Ai moça! Magoa não! É que gente boa faz falta. =D Mas sim pode ficar feliz que pretendo dar maior destaque a Sheila. Não vou saber escrever perfeitamente como deveria ser mas vai ficar bom! Pode continuar feliz para sempre (?)_

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 08:15pm_

-Não! Nem pensar! Eu me recuso a ficar num lugar desses!_ -_esbravejava o mais jovem dos rapazes olhando o bar onde estavam-

-Ora e qual o problema, Milo? -respondia cinicamente um dos mais velhos, o autor da "homenagem"-

-Como qual o problema, Kanon? Você é louco? Olha a situação desse lugar e o nome do estabelecimento!

Ao apontar para cima, todo o grupo olhou ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pôde segurar um riso mesmo que baixinho diante do que viam.

-BarBicha! BarBicha! O que leva o ser humano a dar um nome desse pro seu local de trabalho? E que tipo de pessoas devem frequentar um lugar desses? Eu ja vi até Barbuleta, mas isso é o cúmulo!

-Realmente Kanon, você foi longe agora... -disse o gêmeo mais velho ainda achando graça da situação e tentando não rir.-

-Ora, Saga, até você riu!

-Olha... já que estamos todos aqui poderíamos jantar aqui mesmo e... -disse a jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos que foi a única a apenas dar um leve sorriso diante da brincadeira, e matinha-se meio afastada do grupo com o jeito de quem queria terminar logo o passeio e ir pra casa cair na cama.-

-Nada disso Julia! -exclamou a moça que não desgrudava do braço do namorado.- Anime-se, você está entre amigos agora!

-Não tão amigos assim! -intrometeu-se Milo encarando Kanon a sua frente- Amigos não fazem esse tipo de coisa!

-Você já ta apelando, não acha? -Kanon ja estava perdendo a paciencia com o mau humor de Milo- Não sabe levar as coisas na esportiva?

-Ou será que é você que não sabe como brincar?

-Meninos parem com isso! -nem se solta do braço do namorado, o sapato escapa do calcanhar e ela acaba por se desequilibrar e cair com o rosto no chão, bem entre Milo e Kanon que se encarando, nem notaram a queda da amiga.

-Sheila! -gritou o namorado em desespero se enfiando no meio dos amigos ajudando Sheila a levantar- Você está bem? -examinava a namorada que levantava com a mão no rosto assegurando-se de que não havia se machucado-

-Eu estou bem, Shura! Pode me soltar! -respondeu ripidamente, irritada não só com o tombo mas também com os dois marrentos que nem a viram cair-

-Bom, realmente aqui não é um lugar muito bom pra se alimentar mesmo... Eu estou com fome e vou procurar um lugar pra jantar! -disse Saga indo em direção ao seu Captiva-

-Ótima ideia! -concordou Milo que deixava Kanon de lado e ia direto para sua moto-

-Também, acho. Vem Ju! -Sheila foi meio mancando e puxando Julia que tinha cara de poucos amigos e Shura que só faltou carregar a namorada. Não que ela se ferido mas o tombo doeu pra caramba-

Os três estavam de carona com os gêmeos enquanto Milo os seguia de moto e dessa vez Saga ficou por decidir onde eles finalmente jantariam.

-E nunca mais deixe seu irmão enrolar a gente de novo, Saga!

-Ora, Sheila... foi divertido!

-Divertido? Ora, Kanon! O nome do bar é... diferente... mas você querer fazer graça... fim de carreira viu! -resmungou Shura que de tanta fome o estômago ja cantava dentro dele-

* * *

**Eiii! Já começou bem diferente hein? Dentre os moços, pobres moços, só faltou aparecer um... mas logo ele tá aí. E as minhas queridas moçoilas, Margarida e Black Scorpio no Nyx (a pidona cara de pau... você mesma que se camhou assim hein ò.ó), espero que tenha ficado razoável, do gosto de vocês, menininhas...**

**Logo Raquel e Miriã dão as caras também, até eu tenho saudade delas. Bom, deixem suas reviews e digam o que acharam das diferenças...**

**Bejú!**


	2. Burro de nascença ou o que?

**Olá personas! Tenho um comunicado a fazer:**

**Black Scorpio no Nyx pediu pra avisar que não atualizará fics nos proximos dias, estará viajando no feriado. Em breve ela volta com atualizações pra alegrar vocês.**

**Não sei quem vai ler isso, pois os leitores dela são mais que os meus XD Mas ta avisado ;D**

**A nova ortografia está me matando u.u**

**E descobri que Kanon não me ama! T_T**

**Kanon: Acá? O.Õ**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Margarida: **_Claro que começa com Tombo da Sheila! Quer melhor forma de marcar presença? xD Bjus_

**Lya Mizuno: **_Depois da humilhação devo informar que ja não adianta mais me apressar, nunca mais vou escrever na minha vida! u.o ashuahsuahsuahsuah Parabéns e obrigada linda! Bj._

**Virgo Nyah: **_Eis-lo aqui! Será que isso ta certo? Ah tanto faz XD_

* * *

Já que ficou sob a responsabilidade de Saga escolher um lugar para comerem, levou os amigos até seu lugar favorito. Saga tinha obsessão por carne vermelha, berrando e quase sempre jantava na melhor churrascaria da cidade. Esse gosto por carnes deu a ele o apelido de onça, que por incrível que pareça foi dado por Kanon. Além de ser a melhor, também era a mais cara, mas isso é de pouca importância...

-É aqui? –indagou Shura que nunca estivera naquele lugar-

-Sim... este é o paraíso dos esfomeados! –disse Saga esfregando as mãos uma na outra e tinha água na boca. Já estava parado na entrada com Kanon e Julia.- E vocês vão ficar aí namorando?

Shura acabara de sair do carro de Saga e ajudava Sheila que estava tentando arrumar o sapato no pé, tentando prevenir uma próxima queda, que comumente não tinha prevenção que adiantasse.

-Vamos ficar namorando, porque? –respondeu Sheila aparentemente já fora do carro aparentemente de modo ríspido mas Saga notou o tom de brincadeira e sorriu-

-Mas e Milo? –Sheila volta a atenção para os lados e não vê sinal do amigo.

-Serve aquele ali? –Shura apontou o homem que caminhava em passos duros pesados parecendo resmungar ainda.

-Ainda reclamando, Milo? Esquece o que passou!

-Não Shura! Porque além de tudo, Saga tem o pé pesando toneladas! Ele não sabe ler as placas? Ele ultrapassou os limites de velocidade e quase me perdi!

-Só o Milo pra se perder de moto.

-Eu só estava sendo obediente as regras!

-Sei... deve ter se distraído com algum rabo de saia por aí!

-Que isso, Sheila? É assim que pensa de mim?

-Imagine, Milo! O que penso é muito pior! –sorria sarcasticamente como se lhe dissesse um elogio...

-Eu não sou assim! Pelo menos não tanto...

Não pôde resistir quando saía da churrascaria uma bela jovem adolescente de saia curta e grudada no corpo passou por ele.

-Tira os olhos da menina, seu pedófilo! Vamos pra dentro que Saga já deve estar comendo e eu estou perdendo o melhor da comida!m –Shura tinha tanta fome que ia entrando sem Sheila.

-Ele não comeu nada o dia todo?

-Nem te conto... –falou naturalmente sem olhar o amigo e seguiu o namorado deixando Milo pra trás segurando o riso.

Esquecendo as diferenças, Milo e Kanon se comunicavam bem, como dois bons amigos, mas passavam a maior parte do tempo reparando nas moças do que comendo. Tudo estava como o esperado, a conversa entre todos era animada... todos menos Julia. E incrivelmente, Milo foi sensível ao perceber.

-Está quieta demais hoje, Jú! Não está gostando de ficar conosco?

-Sim... claro que sim... –esboçou um sorriso não muito alegre-

-E o seu italianinho como é que... AI! –Kanon sentiu uma forte batida em sua canela, um chute e procurando o culpado encontra o olhar de repreensão de Sheila.- Que que foi veio?

-Pro seu governo, veio é seu avô! E depois, Julia só está se sentindo muito bem não é Jú?

-É... é sim... –esboçou um sorriso forçado-

-Mas e o... –curioso, Milo insistiu no assunto quando também levou um chute- Ow, sabia que esse seu sapato bicudo machuca?

-É pra machucar mesmo!

-Sheila, deixa. Eles são amigos e estão preocupados comigo. Eu vou contar...

-Você é quem sabe...

-É que nós terminamos hoje nosso namoro...

-De novo, Jú? –pergunta Saga indignado- O que aquele sujeito te fez dessa vez?

-Ah... é que eu achei melhor terminar mesmo, sabe? Ele quase não ligava mais pra mim, sempre fico em segundo plano... Cansei de ser invisível pra ele.

-Por um lado você fez bem... –comenta Shura-

-Como assim?

-Se você se sentia assim fez bem... Ele deve saber que isso lhe faz mal e que pode te perder por isso. Mas eu acredito que ele gosta de você. Todos achamos isso, e podemos ver nos seus olhos o quanto você sofre.

-Obrigada, Shura. Pelo menos parece que Sheila achou quem lhe dá valor.

-E você vai achar também, Jú! Se não for ele, você encontrará quem seja.

Milo apenas observava pensativo a conversa. Começou a imaginar como a sua própria atitude pode afetar uma moça com quem ele se envolve e o que se passa na mente e no coração delas.

_Já fiz isso muito... e já fiz ate pior..._

A situação de Julia chamou a atenção de Milo e Kanon. O segundo chegou a abaixar a cabeça, ficando sem jeito, pois sabia que também não era santo com as mulheres, mas Milo olhava nos olhos da amiga como se quisesse ler sua mente, entender o que ela sente.

Pouco mais tarde, todos já estavam satisfeitos e cansados, foi uma longa sexta-feira. Cada um decidiu contribuir com sua parte pra pagar a conta, e Shura pagou a de Sheila, mas Júlia, sozinha ia pagar e ia deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa quando Saga lhe segura a mão delicadamente.

-Não se preocupe, Julia. Não fica bem esse bando de homem aqui deixar você pagar! Eu já deixei sua parte aí!

-Então te devo!

-De modo algum! Vou ficar ofendido se me pagar!

-Obrigada, Saga.

Milo, ficou responsável pela contagem e pagamento e no momento que o fazia, outra jovem, que parecia pelo menos ser maior de idade, passou ali perto e piscou, deixando-o todo eufórico. Até mesmo se apressou ao ver que ela saia ainda olhando para ele. Despediu-se dos amigos e foi andando atrás da jovem loira de vestido preto e curto que andava pela rua lentamente como se o esperasse.

Milo se aproximou apenas com seu malicioso sorriso nos lábios. Vendo-a parada contra a parede se aproxima ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela.

-Eu... não gosto que fiquem me encarando...

-Ah não? E o que pretende fazer a respeito?

-O que eu faço com todas as que me encaram como você o fez...

Não disse mais nada, apenas iniciou um beijo quente, sensual, lento e muito profundo. Ele a beijava segurando-lhe a cintura colocando-a mais firmemente contra a parede, com suas pernas entre as dela e ela o abraçava forte alisando suas costas por inteiro, até que sutilmente leva a mão no bolso de trás de sua calça.

Encerrou o beijo da forma como iniciou, achou que poderia ter algo mais naquela noite mas estranhou quando a viu escapar sorrindo de seus braços e correr em outra direção.

Intrigado, Milo coçou a cabeça sem entender e quando finalmente colocava as mãos nos bolsos de trás, sente falta de algo...

-Ué... cadê minha carteira?...

A ficha então lhe cai. Sente como que orelhas de burro em sua cabeça e não há nenhum buraco pra enfiar a cara como faria um avestruz. Sua única reação...

-Sua filha da ****!

* * *

**Opa! Censura pois eh fic de família (O.õ) Esse ficou maiorzin que o normal ^^" Pessoas do meu coração, por reviews eu espero... já que por Kanon '-'~**

**Kanon: *boiando* o.õ**


	3. O ultimo azar, ou sorte?

**Lya Mizuno**: _Sim seria ele mermu! A todo acha Milo um danadinho mesmo mas... sei lá... isso é só pra esconder seu lado bom XD Gostou do apelido do Saga? Olha que eu acho que vai pegar... De qualquer jeito Saga é um gatão, mesmo que esse gatão seja uma onça XD_

**Angel Pink**: _A morta viva deu as caras XD Não dá piti não por favor! Mas pode comemorar a volta dessa fic q tb gosto mt ;D E coitado do Milo, num acho que ele merecia tanta humilhação assim não ù.ú_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Definitivamente aquele não era o dia de Milo. Ter a carteira roubada de tal maneira humilhante feriu mais que profundamente seu ego. E seu ego era muito bem elevado! Ousaram durante todo aquele dia ferir seu orgulho.

Primeiro um dia de trabalho complicado. Teve que ajudar uma senhora de idade que em nenhum momento aceitava suas instruções simplesmente por ele ser um jovem de vinte e poucos anos. Ora! Quem era ela pra saber mais sobre o assunto do que ele? Afinal era o trabalho dele servir de Personal Trainer e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

_Mas não! Velhinha teimosa que acha que sabe tudo! Não conseguia nem dobrar os joelhos e teimava que podia fazer tudo como uma jovenzinha de quinze anos! Aff... Ainda tive que ficar o dia todo ouvindo seus resmungos..._

Segundo, Kanon lhe faz uma brincadeira quando os levou a um bar sem condições nenhuma de servir alguém e ainda com um nome suspeito.

_Ah e o Kanon! Um dia ele me paga pelas idiotices que me inventa! Me paga! Quero que ele faça outra dessas que aí eu arranco aqueles dentes todos!_

E então, o roubo... a parte mais humilhante e difícil de lidar da história.

_Se bem que prefiro as brincadeiras do Kanon a passar pelo que passei agora a pouco. Milo como você é idiota! É vendo essas coisas que dá vontade de fazer tudo que é garota de idiota! Afinal... elas fazem o mesmo com a gente e só elas podem? Não é justo!_

Andava cabisbaixo pensando nos fatos e chutando pedrinhas pela rua escura até chegar à sua moto. Com as mãos nos bolsos estava bem distraído com seus motivos de estresse. Mas seu dia ainda não tinha terminado.

**_CAPLOFT!_**

_Ah não! Eu não quero acordar nunca mais, meu Deus! Me mata logo duma vez! Só falta eu ter pegado a mania da Sheila agora... eu me suicido..._

Estava quase chorando de raiva após levar um tombo e cair de cara no chão tendo a mesma ralada próximo ao queixo. Virando-se pra ver se achava a razão de sua queda e só conseguiu ver uma perna feminina encolher-se devagar.

_Era só o que me faltava mesmo... o que mais vão me roubar? As roupas?_

-Ei moça... não sabia que uma perna no meio do caminho faz alguém tropeçar?

-Perdão...

Ela falou tão baixo que ele apenas escutou um ruído vindo dela. Estranhando a situação ele se aproximou um pouco, mas por estar desconfiado se manteve na defensiva.

Pegando o celular, que incrivelmente ainda estava com ele, leva a luz do mesmo na direção da jovem e percebe que a luz não lhe incomoda. Leva então a luz aos seus olhos e leva um susto.

-Moço?

Guardou o celular e olhou de volta pra ela. Parecia temerosa, e o silêncio de ambos a deixava ainda mais tensa.

-Moço!

-Hã? Ah! Eu to aqui! Você está bem garota?

-Err... eu... eu to sim! Desculpe se te fiz cair.

-Não... tudo bem... isso é o de menos.

Ela parecia machucada. Tinha hematomas pelo corpo e alguns arranhões. Seus olhos, que mais lhe assustaram eram mortos, sem cor. Mas ainda podia chorar e evidente que ela havia feito.

Milo sentiu pena e coçou a cabeça.

_É... não é só eu que tenho dias ruins!_

-Menina, eu não vou te deixar aqui desse jeito!

-Por que não?

-Minha consciência não me deixa fazer isso. Você sabe onde mora né?

-Na verdade eu não sei onde eu estou. Sinto que nunca estive aqui antes! Mas eu sei o endereço...

-Ótimo. Eu vou te levar pra casa, ok?

-Mas...

-Ta com medo de mim?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Bom... então vamos ver... Pra começar me chamo Milo Annerolli, sou personal trainer, tenho 24 anos e moro sozinho.

-Gosta de animais?

-Nunca parei pra pensar nisso... acho que sim!

Ela sorriu. E como tinha um sorriso lindo e chamativo. Seu sorriso conseguia tirar completamente o foco de seus olhos sem cor e que não tinham para onde virar. Seu sorriso era vivo e sincero e Milo não pôde deixar passar despercebido.

-Err... bem. Acho que agora já dá né? Eu vou te levar pra casa por desencargo de consciência e ficamos todos bem, pode ser?

Notou que seu sorriso se desfez. Ela não parecia muito bem ao falar em ir pra casa, mas pra onde mais ele a levaria?

-Tudo bem...

-Tudo mesmo?

-Sim...

-Ok então... Olha... minha moto está aqui perto e só tenho um capacete, você vai usar ta?

-Por quê?

-Pra você ficar segura! E não reclama moça, por favor, eu falei que vou levar e vou levar!

-Está bem...

Ajudou a levantar e conduziu pela mão até sua moto. Ele mesmo pôs o capacete nela e o manteve firme e subiu na moto.

-Me dá a mão, eu te ajudo a subir.

-Segurou a mão dele e apalpou a moto pra que pudesse subir nela sem mais problemas. Milo segurou o riso quando ela quase caiu do outro lado.

-Isso é uma moto e não um cavalo!

-Desculpe... eu nunca andei nisso!

-Tem medo também?

-Um pouco.

-Então segure-se em mim.

Pegou as mãos pequenas e macias da menina e a fez abraçá-lo. Ela se sentia minúscula em contato com aquele homem cheiroso e forte na sua frente. E Milo... sentiu um leve arrepio quando as mãos dela tocaram de leve seu abdome.


	4. A doce Raquel

**susano'o Math: **_Oiiiii! Que bom que você veio xD Non fique mais chateado meo jovem =D Ela voltou melhorada, eu acho '-'~ As aventuras de Milo e Raquel recomeçaram editadas e creio eu que tenha mais lógica... sen tiver tb n faz mal XD~ _

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ai, ainda bem! Ainda bem que amanhã posso dormir até a hora que eu quiser... Depois de hoje é a única coisa que preciso fazer, o resto resolvo depois... Como estou cansado! Futebol amanhã nem pensar, não to com ânimo pra isso. Os rapazes que me perdoem... Eu vou dormir muito..._

-Milo! Milo?

-Sim?

-Está muito calado...

-Suponho que isso te deixe assustada...

-Um pouco.

-Não se preocupe. Está chegando em casa, já...

-Seu corpo está tenso. Você também não parece estar normal.

Milo riu. Como ela poderia saber o seu normal se nem o conhecia? Aquilo foi engraçado e... estranho.

-Você não parece ser nervoso assim...

-E como sabe disso?

-Sua voz...

_Minha voz?_

Milo preferiu não dizer nada naquele momento. O sinal verde abriu e ele preferiu se concentrar no trânsito que estava lotado apesar do horário. Aquela região estava sempre cheia em finais de semana e era bem perigoso.

Parou diante de um grande Edifício, no endereço que ela lhe deu. Havia uma grande escadaria na entrada e olhando sentiu que sua "missão" não terminava ali.

-Chegamos!Está entregue... Tem alguém na sua casa?

-Creio que não. Ainda está cedo pra chegar alguém...

Ela desceu da moto e tirando o capacete entregou-o ao dono.

-Hum. Olha, como aqui é movimentado eu vou ficar aqui até você entrar, ok? Você consegue?

-Sim... obrigada, Milo!

-Não há de quê senhorita...

-Raquel.

-Senhorita Raquel! Boa noite.

-Boa noite e ah! Perdoe mais uma vez pelo tombo!

-Tudo bem...

_Acho que não foi tão ruim assim..._

A jovem então virou-se devagar. Aquele lugar ela conhecia razoavelmente bem pra andar sozinha e Milo vigiava segurando o capacete em seu colo. Estava atento a cada movimento dela.

_Que sensação estranha... Eu não quero ir embora. Ela deve precisar de ajuda e é tão... simpática..._

Estranhando seus próprios sentimentos de preocupação e interesse pela menina, a via levar a mão procurando o corrimão mas pelo visto se dirigiu ao meio da escada e tropeçou no degrau. Pelo menos encontrou a escada e tentou subir pela mesma como que "engatinhando".

Sem pensar duas vezes Milo saltou da moto e correu até ela ajudando a levantar.

-Ei, menina! Vai devagar! Acaba se machucando assim!

-Milo? Você não foi embora?

-Eu disse que ia olhar até que entrasse...

-Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo!

-Não agradeça só estou fazendo o que qualquer um faria...

-Não se iluda com isso, Milo... Você é uma raridade hoje em dia! Tem o coração de ouro!

Parou. Ouvir aquilo foi estranho e encarou Raquel por um momento. Nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha esse lado bom. Talvez por não ter tido a oportunidade de mostrar...

-Algum problema?

-Não! Desculpe. Eu acho que pode subir agora. Está segura...

-Suba comigo! Você gosta de chá, café...

-Mas é que...

-Vamos Milo. Quero te agradecer nem que seja com um suco!

-Hum. Um suco de frutas não faz mal a ninguém não é?

Raquel o levou pra dentro. Apresentou ao porteiro que era sempre gentil e amigável com ela e subiram pelo elevador. Como lá dentro estava bem claro, ele pôde reparar melhor na menina, nos seus ferimentos, na sua expressão cansada, de quem sentia ainda dores pelo corpo e viu melhor seus olhos, sem vida, direcionados para o nada. Olhar para eles a principio lhe dava agonia, mas pior ainda foi notar uma cicatriz que se destacava de qualquer outra coisa, que cobria seu pescoço quase como um todo. Uma cicatriz de queimadura, daquelas bem graves.

Não sentiu nojo, não sentiu aversão, mas sentiu curiosidade, uma curiosidade que não teve coragem de satisfazer pois não queria constranger a garota. Apesar de tudo isso...

_Ela é tão linda... E tem uma expressão tão... sofrida. O que será que sua vida conta?_

-Devo estar te assustando, não é?

-De modo algum...

Milo nunca foi tão sincero. Assustou-se apenas por não esperar ver uma jovem como ela tão... maltratada... E ela que mostrava ser tão doce e humilde.

-Então por que fica me encarando?

-Como sabe que te encaro?

-Qualquer pessoa sente quando é observada. Eu apenas... sinto um pouco mais.


	5. A irmã maléfica

**Margarida: **_Você faz eo chorar, sabia? *manteiga derretida* Brigada mesmo pelos elogios, sei que são sinceros ^^ Me motiva bastante!_

**Kalíope S. Black: **_Mujer! Ai meo Deus, complicou agora... desse jeito eu tb vou querer entrar pra essa fic \o/~ Ai moça vc devia ter vindo antes . Mas como gosto de fazer a felicidade do povão vou providenciar algo melhor... E essa eh a ultima promessa que faço, eu prometo (?) E puxa, eu nunca conheci ngm com esse problema, mas ja ouvi muito falar sobre isso. Fico bem feliz de saber que escrevo algo semelhante pois acho importante mostrar o que realmente são essas situações e como pode ser dificil. Amo abordar temas assim nas minhas fics. Obrigada mesmo por ler e pelo "fic liiinda!" *-* Fikei feliz =P_

**Lya Mizuno: **_É mesmo, n posso escrever sem sua review XD Eu acho que ele ainda não foi fisgado... está apenas penalizado... Mas n tenha ciume não boba XD Ele é seu e ngm tasca... *assobia disfarçando* Que? Que foi? É verdade u.o~ ahsuahsuahsuah eh sim vio? XD *baka ser*_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Milo tentou não reparar, mas era impossível. A sala estava um caos! Incrivelmente Raquel conseguia andar melhor lá dentro do que em qualquer lugar.

-Desculpe trazer você nessa bagunça, Milo. É sempre assim... eu arrumo, minha irmã bagunça... e hoje nem tive como começar a arrumar. Final de semana é muito difícil.

Enquanto falava, parecia enxergar cada peça de roupa e objeto fora do lugar, os tirava do caminho permitindo que Milo andasse e também se sentasse sobre o sofá velho.

-Moram apenas você e sua irmã?

-Sim, mas ela quase não fica em casa. Está sempre fazendo festas e farras por aí.

-Mas ela deve cuidar de você...

Raquel calou-se e suspirou. Não teve coragem de dar resposta. Tinha vontade de desabafar mas como faria isso a um estranho? Bom, já não era tão estranho mas... acabou de conhecê-lo.

-Raquel?...

-Milo, gosta de abacaxi?

-Gosto... mas você não me respondeu...

-Prefere a fruta ou o suco?

-Tanto faz... mas Raquel...

Raquel voltou-se para a cozinha rapidamente. Tateou, tateou até encontrar uma faca que pudesse usar para descascar e cortar abacaxi. Ainda curioso e cada vez mais inculcado por ela não lhe responder, ele foi atrás dela na cozinha.

-Ei, pare com isso!

Tomou a faca da mão dela mais que depressa.

-Que foi, Milo?

-Você usando uma faca dessas! Vai se machucar!

-Milo, por favor. Eu ja me acostumei a usar essa faca. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha! Não me subestime...

-Mas...

-Relaxa! Já fiz isso muitas vezes e todos os meus dedos ainda estão aqui! Ou acha que por eu ser cega eu não consigo fazer isso?

-Pode até conseguir mas acho que não devia. É muito perigoso até pra mim!

-Mas eu quero te servir alguma coisa...

-Hum...

Olhando a faca, olhou a fruta e olhou Raquel. Nunca foi de favores mas nesse caso...

-Eu corto! Pode ser?

-Você sabe fazer isso?

-Na verdade... eu não sei nada de cozinha!... Nem cortar abacaxi! Mas pra tudo tem a primeira vez, certo?

-Certo, mas... você corre mais perigo de se machucar do que eu!

-Eu preciso aprender! E vou aprender!

Olhando o abacaxi, nem sabia por onde começar. Coçou a cabeça, tentou... nada. Sabia que começasse boa parte da fruta ia embora com a casca...

-Que tal começar pela coroa?

-Coroa?

-É... a coroa do abacaxi... Você corta fora e fica mais fácil descascar. Se tentar...

-Ai!

-...Segurar a coroa se machuca...

-Podia ter dito isso antes!

Raquel não resistiu e caiu na risada. E foi muito agradável vê-la rir assim. O contagiou e ele sorriu admirando-a. Mal ele sabia que para ela abrir um sorriso ou dar uma leve risada era algo raro. Mas não demoraria muito pra descobrir o porque. A alegria deles duraria pouco, e aquele belo sorriso de Raquel sumiria por um bom tempo.

Um barulho. Alguém tenta abrir a porta mas nota que já estava aberta e violentamente a abre com um chute. Raquel começa a tremer diante de Milo que vai até a sala ver quem era.

-Quem é você? E com direito entrou em meu apartamento?

Estranhou. Imaginou que aquela era a tal irmã de Raquel. Era perfeita de rosto e corpo e não tinha nenhum defeito aparente. Usava roupa curta e decotada. Mas não. Dessa vez Milo não ficou atraído, ficou chocado. Era uma moça bonita e diferente de Raquel na aparência, e pelo visto na personalidade e conduta. Chegou a ficar em dúvida, e quando ia abrir a boca pra responder Raquel atravessou na frente.

-Miriã, por favor não brigue com ele! Eu o trouxe aqui!

-Ah você! Trazendo pessoas pra dentro de casa sem minha autorização...

-Desculpe, mas eu acho que a casa também é dela, não?

-Você não se meta onde não é chamado, rapaz! Ela sabe muito bem que está proibida de trazer quem quer que seja pra cá!

-Perdão, minha irmã. É que... ele me ajudou e me trouxe pra casa. Só quis retribuir o favor!

-Que gracinha, maninha! E a que horas eu falei que você ia voltar pra casa, hein?

-Quando fosse me buscar...

-Muito bem... e você não me obedeceu!

Estava nervosa com Raquel que mantinha a cabeça baixa e o medo, o pavor que praticamente se tornava pânico tomava conta da menina. Milo ficou perdido diante da cena. Mas enfim sua pergunta fora respondida e aquelas marcas pelo corpo dela começam a ter explicação.

-Milo... vá embora... por favor.

-Mas Raquel...

-Não ouviu, rapaz? Ou tenho que te por pra fora a pontapés?

Não era possivel que estava sendo testemunha de uma injustiça como essa. Como que a própria irmã poderia fazer aquilo com aquela menina tão indefesa? Como podia ser tão covarde? Mas viu que não tinha escolha e não podia se meter no desentendimento das duas.

-Está bem... Eu vou embora. Obrigada, Raquel.

Deu um beijo suave e carinhoso no rosto da menina e encarou Miriã nos olhos como que desafiando-a. Saiu, e novamente Raquel se encontrava indefesa, sozinha.

-Raquelzinha minha maninha querida... Será que você não me escuta, menina? Sabe que sou responsável por você desde que nossos pais faleceram. Pôxa... eu tento cuidar de você com carinho, sabe... mas... você não me escuta nunca...

Aproximava-se da irmã enquanto falava. Quanto mais proxima sentia que sua irmã estava, mais ela tremia. Mas não é modo de falar, ela de fato não conseguia ficar de pé, batia queixo e chorava soluçando ao perceber a proximidade da voz de sua irmã. Foi então que ela parou, levou as mãos à cintura e encarou a irmã mais nova. Levantando a mão contra ela, deu-lhe um tapa que fora ouvido do lado de fora do apartamento, e jogou a menina no chão.

-Agora minha irmãzinha...

Abaixou-se lentamente. Sua voz parecia doce e suave, mas mudou de repente quando segurou Raquel pelos cabelos e desferiu outros golpes contra a menina, em seu rosto especialmente.

Milo, que não foi embora por ficar desconfiado, ouvia tudo o que acontecia. Percebendo a agressão física entrou rapidamente e puxou Miriã pela blusa, chegando até a quase enforcá-la e libertando Raquel. Virando-se, Miriã tentou esbofetear o rosto do rapaz que se esquivou e a segurou pelos pulsos com firmeza.

-Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso com sua irmã?

-Você, ta me machucando! Me solta!

-Responda antes!

-Não é da sua conta a vida que eu e Raquel levamos! Agora me solta, ta doendo!

-Ah ta doendo? Coitadinha! Antes que reclamar lembre-se da dor que sua irmã está passando!

Soltou-a e se aproximou de Raquel que ainda estava no chão.

-Não vai encostar nenhum dedo a mais nela!

Miriã o encarou com raiva. Pensou bem e percebeu que não poderia fazer nada contra ele.

-Raquel! Espere quando eu voltar... Seu "herói" não estará aqui pra te defender.

Saiu. Saiu com pressa e com ódio. Nunca imaginou que alguém defenderia sua irmã daquele jeito. E Raquel permaneceu sentada ao chão, em prantos sentindo então ser envolvida carinhosamente pelos braços fortes de Milo, cujas mãos lhe acariciavam seu braço e seus cabelos.

-Obrigada por me defender, Milo. E desculpe fazer você passar por isso.

-Não tem importância. Fiz o que achei certo e justo... Na verdade... ainda bem que encontrei você, não é? E prometo te ajudar com tudo o que puder.


	6. Cadê o descanso merecido?

**Kalíope S. Black: **_Ei! Eu disse que tenho um plano melhor para tu, mas não disse qual xD~ Terá de aguardar que a coisa ta dificil aki... É incrível como eu consigo fazer pessoas odiarem meus vilões xD São meus bebês, tem que ser amados como as mocinhas ò.ó ahsuahsuahsa Não pode socar Miriã non, mommy non deixa xD Eu providencio isso depois XD Bjs linda, apareça sempre =P_

**Virgo Nyah: **_Mais uma que odeia Miriã... eu não entendo XD~ Até jogam praga pra ela... hohohohoho *O*_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Milo finalmente foi pra casa após defender a mais nova amiga. Sabia que aquilo não era algo que devia deixar pra trás mas estava disposto a ajudar a menina em especial com a irmã mais velha. Olhou no relógio, eram quase cinco horas. Não acreditou ter ficado tanto tempo com essa menina só tentando acalmá-la e tranquilizá-la.

Como estava cansado! Realmente não queria fazer nada no dia seguinte... ou melhor... no dia que estava a alguns momentos de amanhecer. Jurou que dormiria o dia todo.

Entrou em casa com cuidado, em silêncio absoluto. Trancou a porta da frente e começou a arrancar a roupa ali mesmo quando ouve um barulho.

Parou e levou a mão ao interruptor lentamente para acender a luz. Tinha os sapatos e a camisa já em mãos.

-Bom dia, Milo!

-Ai... Cléo...

-Chegou tarde de novo né? Disse que ia sair só com os amigos...

-E saí, Cléozinha do meu coração... mas houveram... imprevistos...

-Sei... imprevistos...

-É verdade! E devia estar dormindo!

-E consigo dormir enquanto você não chega, Milo?

Ele sorriu e ela lhe virou as costas. Apressou-se e largando camisa e sapatos de lado a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o rosto.

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Cléo!

-Para de tentar me bajular e vai dormir rapaz!

-Sabe que te amo, Cléo!

-É... sei sim... agora toma teu rumo moleque!

Cleonice era seu nome. Uma senhora de sessenta e poucos anos que trabalhava para Milo e era abrigada por ele. É mulata e muito bem apresentável e muito bonita também. Trabalho para a família de Milo antes mesmo dele nascer e o criou quando este ficou órfão, e passou a trabalhar para outra família a fim de sustentar a si e o menino. Assim que Milo se tornou independente e auto-suficiente ela tentou deixá-lo alegando que ele não precisava mais dela.

De fato, não precisava tanto assim. Ela o ensinou a se organizar, a ter propósitos, e até serviços domésticos, exceto cozinhar. Mas não era pela comida ou para ter a casa sempre limpa pois ele era ocupado demais pra ficar cuidando de casa. Era mais que isso. Cleonice criou Milo como mãe e Milo aprendeu a reconhecer os esforços dessa mulher a favor dele. Ele a queria por perto não como sua empregada, mas como sua companhia leal a quem podia ter sempre ao seu lado quando precisasse. Milo a via como mãe, e por muitas vezes tal título escapava naturalmente dos lábios do rapaz. Mas como ela é meio teimosa, decidiu de pés juntos que o serviria como empregada como era na casa dele antes... Milo não teve escolha. Ela acabou sendo realmente contratada a contragosto do rapaz e ele lhe pagava além do combinado. Dizia que era um presente que nunca acabaria, pois segundo ele...

..."Nenhum dinheiro no mundo é maior do que o amor que a senhora me concedeu, e o amor que aprendi a ter pela senhora!"

Milo riu da "bronca" que levava por mais uma vez chegar tarde em casa. Mas desta vez não foi intencional e contaria isso a ela depois de recuperar as energias.

Assim que deitou apagou, e de tão cansado dormiu com a mesma calça com que havia saído.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sábado pela manhã, dia de sol escaldante, calor dos infernos, tempo seco. Dia de jogar bola com os amigos, azarar algumas gatinhas, toma uma loira gelada... não... isso não... Milo parou de beber depois de acordar com alguém que não queria... Momentos daqueles os quais é preferível nem citar! Bem... mas apesar de ser um dia proprio pra se aproveitar, Milo ainda estava praticamente desmaiado, no seu quadragésimo sono sonhando com alguma coisa qualquer. Devia ser um sonho muito bom pois vez ou outra ele sorria.

Mas seus sonhos foram maldosamente interrompidos, ou melhor... cruelmente interrompidos... e se houver uma palavra que descreva melhor a situação, Milo ja acordou com esta em mente.

-Milo! Milo! Ô meu filho, acorda, por favor!

-Não, não, não... eu preciso dessa cama mais do que tudo na vida, não me tira daqui!

-Pelo menos tira essa calça, tenho q por pra lavar!

-Ainda deitado, Milo tirou a calça de qualquer jeito e deixou a mesma cair ao chão achando que ia poder dormir finalmente. Cleonice começou a puxar a roupa de cama, os travesseiros, de tal forma que Milo quase cai da cama... melhor dizendo... quase não!

**POF!**

-Ai, mãe! Por que fez isso?

Ela ficava tão feliz quando ele a chamava de mãe.

-Hora de levantar, sabe que lavo roupa aos sábados e seus amigos estão esperando aí na porta... um casal e mais um rapaz na verdade... Você não combinou de jogar bola?

-Ah sim... mas eu to cansado.

-Fica passando a noite com as gurias dá nisso.

-Não é nada disso, Dona Cleonice!

-Vai lá logo que eles estão esperando seu sem educação!

Milo foi... quase foi! Esqueceu que usava apenas uma cueca boxer e por pouco não aparece na frente dos amigos assim. Lerdo! Colocou rapidamente uma camisa e uma bermuda e então pôde ir.

-Meo Deus! Milo que cara é essa?

-O que foi fazer a noite que nem avisou a gente, hein?

Milo ouvia os comentário com cara de "pow sacanagem eu quero dormir, vocês não entendem?", e sentou-se no sofá diante dos três.

-A que devo a honra da visita de vocês?

-Bom... a gente veio lembrar que você combinou algo conosco...

-Ah... e ela vai jogar também?

Aponta pra Sheila rindo que retribui com um olhar assassino.

-Eu sou bem capaz de jogar mesmo só pra chutar sua canela de novo!

-Pelo menos não tem o bico daquele sapato de ontem...

-Não Milo, eu vou levá-la pra casa de uma amiga dela...

Não quis citar que tal amiga era a propria Júlia que muito provavelmente dormia a essa hora também. Apenas evitou falar nela pela presença de Paolo na sala.

-Hum... entendi. Olha... eu sei que combinei com vocês e...

-E nada cara! Como é que faz promessa e não cumpre?

Milo suspirou mostrando não gostar em nada da alteração de voz de Paolo.

_Agora sei porque Júlia terminou com ele..._

-Olha... Paolo... eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei que marquei com vocês, sei que prometi... sei de tudo isso e mais um pouco. Mas houve um imprevisto essa noite, me deixou acordado a noite toda e eu to muito cansado, muito mesmo...

-Você é um sacana, Milo! Aposto que passou a noite com uma daquelas...

-Paolo Della Bruna!

Sheila e Shura gritaram ao mesmo tempo o nome do rapaz evitando que ele falasse alguma besteira insultante, mesmo que ela fosse verdade. Afinal, ninguém tem nada a ver com o que Milo faz ou deixa de fazer.

-É melhor deixar mesmo... É visível que Milo esteja cansado e vamos deixá-lo em paz.

Sheila olhava repreendendo o amigo italiano turrão e ele meio emburrado calou-se.

-E você, Shura. Não tem algo pro Milo?

-Ah é verdade!

Tirou do bolso uma carteira a qual Milo olhava espantado.

-Essa é a minha carteira!

-Exatamente!

-Como encontrou, Shura?

Pegou a carteira da mão do amigo e examinou pra ver se estava tudo lá.

-Eu vi o que aconteceu quando saiu da churrascaria entre você e a moça que esteve lá dentro. Ela passou por mim, eu a barrei e recuperei...

-Cara, eu te amo, velho!

Empolgado e agradecido, beijou o rosto de Shura espontaneamente provocando risos de Sheila e cara de nojo de Paolo e Shura, que limpou o rosto e não evitou exclamar.

-Seu porco nogento!

* * *

**Ahá! Peguei vocês com personagem nova hein? Cleonice me veio esses dias na mente, achei que seria bom pro Milo XD aí ela entra num giga capitulo u.o ahsuahsuahsahsuahusha**  
**Kanon: eu apareço quando?**  
**Ja apareceu o.o**  
**Kanon: De novo, oras!**  
**Não espere muito... o protagonista é o Milo não você!**  
**Kanon: eu apareço menos, então? i.i**  
**Fazer o quê... e não reclama pois vc eh o meu tudo de bom e por isso é protagonista da maioria u.u**  
**Kanon: ah eh verdade *o***


	7. Transtorno, desentendimento e alívio

**Mishelly 87: **_Bobaaa! Você não vai confundir mais não que eu sei xD Dificil mesmo n ter pena da Raquel... E Milo é fofo dentro e fora das minhas fics *-*_

_Com todo respeito, Lya Mizuno ù.ú *disfarça*_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Foi um grande alívio a visita que recebeu. Nem queria imaginar o que Shura e Sheila pensaram dele por ter perdido a carteira daquele jeito. Não mais precisou ficar preocupado. Pelo menos, não com sua carteira.

Ajudou Cleonice a cuidar da casa, já que não faria nada naquele dia. Ficou calado a maior parte do tempo e ela estranhou. Deixou a roupa na máquina para encontrá-lo no quintal.

-Milo, meu querido!

-Oi Cléo.. Algum problema?

-Era o que eu ia perguntar.

-Por que eu teria algum problema?

-Te conheço desde que nasceu, menino. Você não é quieto assim. Por um momento achei que tivesse saído sem me avisar!

-Sabe que eu não faria isso.

-Sim, sei mesmo. Por isso vim ver o que você tem.

Milo apenas sorriu sem desviar os olhos da grama que cortava. Cleonice segurou as mãos dele depois de desligar o aparelho.

-Ei Cléo!

-Vem comigo meu filho.

Puxou-o pela mão, levando-o até a sala, ondeo colocou sentado no sofá, sentando-se bem perto dele.

-Filho. Ontem me disse que aconteceram imprevistos, que o impediram de chegar em casa mais cedo. Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Milo ficou sem jeito, mas não entendeu o porquê. Não tinha razão para esconder nada dela.

-Está bem, mãe... eu conto.

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Tocou a campainha insistentemente. Já estava sozinha e ao olhar no relógio concluiu que não era mais hora de dormir. Tocou outra vez, e outra e...

-Calmaa!

Um grito de uma voz irritada veio lá de dentro. Não era preciso mais tocar.

Abriu a porta uma certa Júlia que nem parecia a mesma da noite anterior. Ainda tinha o semblante cansado e ao mesmo tempo, raiva por ter alguém que insistentemente a tirava de seu sono profundo e confortável. Ficou escondida atrás da porta pois nem pois nem pensou em trocar de roupa

-Sheila?

-Bom dia!

Sheila foi entrando sem licença, tomando cuidado com o degrau onde já tropeçou muitas vezes.

-Olha, Sheila... não é por nada mas...

-Vim te fazer um convite!

Fechou a porta. Tinha medo quando Sheila dizia isso mas ficou curiosa para saber.

-Os rapazes foram jogar futebol e...

-Você quer que vá com você pra ver...

-É mas tipo... Eles não sabem que vamos ver. Além do mais... Paolo vai estar lá!

-Meu Maskinha?

-Seu ex-maskinha, não?

-Ah! É né!

-Não seja orgulhosa, Júlia. Ele é complicado mesmo, é do jeito dele, mas gosta de você e muito!

-Gosta, gosta... Você viu como ele já foi rude comigo!

-Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

-Err... não!

-Eis o grande erro de vocês! Tomam decisões precipitadas sem conversar sobre os problemas. Acha que tudo se resolve na cama, é? Não responda!

Sheila não queria ver o futebol dos meninos, sabia que vê-los jogar era uma tragédia. O único que levavam algum jeito pra esportes nesse estilo era Milo que é terrível no futebol mas jogava basquete muito bem. Talvez fosse bom ver para se divertirem e darem boas risadas. O que Sheila realmente intencionava era o desabafo da amiga. Ficou preocupada com o fim sem lógica do namoro dos dois simplesmente por que Paolo tinha um gênio daqueles! Júlia sabia que ela estava certa. Fizeram tudo errado e tinham que parar de resolver problemas debaixo dos lençóis, esses não acabavam ali. Precisavam mesmo era de uma longa e franca conversa.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Raquel estava feliz. Apesar de tudo o que passava nas mãos da irmã sentia que algo de bom a alcançaria. E Milo fez que ela se sentisse assim... cheia de esperança outra vez.

Não dormiu aquela noite. Depois que Milo foi embora não pôde pregar os olhos, estava ainda muito agitada, feliz e também tinha muito o que fazer. Decidiu arrumar todas as tralhas da irmã jogadas pela casa, praticamente fez a faxina muito bem feita.

Sabia que não duraria muito, mas seus esforços lhe davam energia, força física e mental pra suportar aquela vida horrível. Não se sentia tão inútil e imprestável quanto Miriã insitia que ela era.

A casa ficou impecável nas poucas horas que tinha. E Miriã nem deu sinal de vida como sempre fazia. Decidiu ir dormir antes que ela chegasse. Estava extremamente exausta com tudo o que sofreu, trabalhou e por ficar uma noite inteira acordada.

Tomou um banho rápido e foi direto pra sua cama. Estava dolorida pelos maus-tratos que sofreu, pelo esforço que fez, mas não reclamava. Ao menos estava viva. Isso que lhe importava.

Não podia deixar de lembrar dele...

_Milo... obrigada por me ajudar! Não sabe o quanto isso valeu pra mim..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo betado. Agradecimentos a Athenas de Aries que se dispôs a fazer isso por mim! Revisem seus capitulos se não tiverem beta! Vão achar mais erros do que imaginam. Eu particularmente não reparo quando leio... mas sempre é bom...**

**Kanon: e eu nada né?**

**Vai reclamar outra vez? Eu já expliquei...**

**Kanon: Eu sei i.i**

**Fique tranquilo que ja estou planejando a segunda oneshot de "Melodias", ta dificil mas vou conseguir! \o**

**Kanon: estarei lá? *-***

**Na segunda parte eu não sei... Não tenho ideia de quando vai aparecer mas... vou fazer um mimo pra uma certa pedinte, né jujuba? *de olho na Kalíope***

**Kanon: Jujuba? *não consegue ver quem ela está olhando***

**Só você não entendeu u.ú**

**Kanon: você não especifica pra mim T.T**

**XD bobinho**


	8. Sementinha de amor

**Virgo Nyah: **_shuashuahsuashauh Ela tem suas razões oras... aliás, nem Júlia nem Mask têm juízo *apanha da Julia* Que bom que gostou da Cléo, achei interessante colocá-la na história como alguém pra puxar orelha do Milo. Sobre Miriã nem comento mais xD~_

**Mishelly 87: **_Fala pra esse dedo andar mais devagar e digitar direito... e vc seja menos confusa xD_

**Kalíope S. Black:**_ eu tava numa dificuldade pra digitar esse nick xD~ Eu ja tive catapora, mas catapora da curiosidade eu nunca tinha visto! oO Eu sabia que seria fã da Raquel. Nem imagino a razão hohohoho ^^_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Mas que anarquia é essa? Eu não mandei ninguém arrumar essa porcaria!

Raquel acordou com os escândalos da irmã mais velha e um barulho de coisas sendo jogadas e esparramadas. Miriã não gostava em nada que mexessem em suas coisas nem para organizar. Parecia gostar de viver num chiqueiro. Combinava bem com sua personalidade porca e nojenta. Raquel nem se atreveu a sair da cama, virou pro outro lado e fingiu dormir enquanto Miriã continuava com seus escândalos.

Raquel sentiu o coração disparar, pois ouviu a voz da irmã se aproximar mais e mais de seu quarto, e acabou se encolhendo com medo dela. Mas de quê isso adiantava, do que a protegeria? Nem adiantaria querer responder tais perguntas, pois era a única reação que Raquel conseguia ter diante das histerias de Miriã. Para sua tristeza e desespero, Miriã entrou em seu quarto esbravejando todos os palavrões que conhecia e até inventando outros, quando enfim pegou a irmã pelos cabelos e fez levantar, colocando-a contra a parede!

-Maninha, meu amor! Quantas mil vezes eu te disse que não devia mexer nas minhas coisas pra nada? Responda!

Não, não tinha como se acostumar com maus tratos assim vindos da propria irmã a quem Raquel cresceu amando, mesmo sabendo que sempre fora odiada por ela, mas nunca entendeu exatamente o porquê.

Miriã já estava profundamente irritada com Raquel por causa de Milo, aquilo só fez piorar sua falta de paciência. Bateu com a mão no rosto da irmã a ponto de deixar vermelho. Raquel fazia tudo pelo bem de Miriã, mas só recebia tal tratamento em troca. Chorou após o tapa recebido. Se tivesse visão não encararia a irmã de medo.

-Agora você não tem mais o bonitão pra te proteger! Você vai me pagar pelo que me fez passar na frente dele, e nunca mais quero vê-lo com você, muito menos aqui dentro!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Acho que você está certa, Sheila. Tudo entre nós começou errado. Preciso encontrar Paolo e dessa vez lavar a roupa suja! Colocar em pratos limpos!

-Eu só espero que isso não signifique outra coisa...

Sheila abaixou a cabeça um tanto desanimada. Já estava tão acostumada em saber que as tentativas de conversa dos dois paravam sempre na cama que já não tinha tanta certeza que Julia e Paolo realmente iriam se resolver com base no diálogo franco, mas viu certa medida de determinação na expressão da amiga, o que já a deixou mais animada.

-Aguenta aí, Sheila! Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. Vou com você ver os meninos!

-É assim que se fala, amiga!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Então é isso meu filho? Que coisa mais bonita você fez! Estou orgulhosa!

-Obrigado, Cléo. Admito que no início foi bem dificil. Ajudei por senso de obrigação, consciência... mas...

-Mas?

-Valeu muito a pena não apenas por tê-la ajudado mas... por tê-la conhecido. Ela parece ser especial e merecer atenção. Então, vendo a situação dela me ofereci para continuar ajudando. A irmã dela é uma megera e fiquei com tanta pena da menina quando a vi indefesa diante daquela mulher... Eu não posso deixá-la sem auxílio.

Cleonice percebeu que algo fora plantado no coração de Milo. Era uma sementinha frágil que se ele nutrisse ela cresceria forte e inabalável. O que Milo sentia ao lembrar de Raquel era evidenciado pelo brilho de seus olhos e o sorriso que os mesmos demonstravam junto ao sorriso de seus lábios. Milo havia se encantado pela menina doce, gentil e forte, pois apesar de tantas dificuldades como deficiente visual, cicatrizes pelo corpo e uma irmã megera, ainda conseguia rir e sorrir, receber bem visitas mesmo que proibida de fazê-lo, e era tão bela e doce. Ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava frágil era uma guerreira nata, capaz de enfrentar sozinha os piores momentos e desastres. Ele sabia disso só de passar algumas horas com ela, e já admirava. Cléo estava feliz por ver Milo daquele jeito, todo encantado. Só o viu apaixonado uma vez na vida e queria que ele tentasse outra vez. Quem sabe?

-Ah, por falar nisso eu preciso ligar pra ela! Antes de eu sair anotei o numero da casa dela, pena que ela não tem celular. A irmã não deixa...

Falou fazendo uma careta ao se referir à Miriã. Pegou o telefone e discou o número que já havia decorado.

* * *

**Esse capítulo saiu menor e sem beta! Ai que preguiça! É só uma transição para os proximos acontecimentos, por isso foi meio sem graça... os proximos vão melhorando... eu acho... e o Kanon já quietou, Kalíope ^^ *olha pro Kanon amordaçado* XD**

**Kanon: ¬¬"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mishelly 87:** _Eu quero esse emprego! Trabalhar quatro horas é tudo! Pode deixar que Miriã... bom, seria justo ela ter o que merece mesmo neh? XD_

**DeniseBelle26:** _Fico muito feliz que esteja curtindo melhor agora! Espero manter a qualidade até o fim!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo não betado**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O barulho do telefone era tão ensurdecedor para Raquel, mas não mais que os escândalos e a agressividade de Miriã. Tentou procurar o aparelho que tocava insistentemente, apalpando a região e as superfícies, quando ouviu o grito proximo a si.

-Raquel! Nem se mexa! Não se atreva a atender esse telefone! Não deve se comunicar com ninguém, somente quem eu deixar! Aliás, querida irmã... acho que vai precisar conhecer pessoas novas... e será essa noite! Esteja pronta minha amada irmãzinha!

Apertou as bochechas de Raquel com força e a empurrou causando o desequilíbrio da mesma. O pavor tomou conta do coração da menina. Temia conhecer os amigos de Miriã, deviam ser tão maléficos quanto ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Ninguém atende Cléo! Que estranho!

-Talvez ela tenha saído!

-Não... ela não pode sair assim sozinha do nada! Ela precisa de ajuda! E tenho uma sensação ruim no meu peito... Ela não está bem, Cléo!

-Vai ajudá-la então!

-É o que vou fazer agora!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Tem certeza que é aqui, Sheila?

-Tenho. Infelizmente.

-Como é que eles conseguem jogar numa mufuca dessas?

-Homens... jogam até no telhado de casa se deixar... Veja, lá está o Mask tentando fazer embaixadinhas...

-Tentando mesmo! A gente vai ficar só olhando é?

-Por quê? Você quer jogar?

-Claro que não! É que...

-Deixa mina! Primeiro vemos os nossos homens pagar mico e...

Grande língua a da Sheila. Bem no momento em que fala Shura cai de cara na lama sem nenhuma razão aparente, deixando a morena boquiaberta.

-Ele aprendeu com você, Sheila?

-Bom...

Sheila não conseguia resistir, a cena fora muito cômica e o tombo de Shura além de não ter explicação parecia ser coisa de contorcionista. Era tão impressionante que pareceu estar em câmera lenta. Era claro que virava motiv de piada entre todos os presentes. Kanon era o que mais se divertia da situação, pra variar, mas foi o primeiro a ajudar o amigo. Sheila disfarça e prossegue o que ia dizendo...

-...E depois eles vêm falar conosco...

-Suados...

-Uhum... e sujos de lama...

-Que sexy!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Milo já tinha o coração apertado e morria de medo do que poderia estar acontecendo à sua nova amiga. Sobre sua moto deixou a vida toda para trás e só imaginava que Miriã podia causar os problemas. Logo que as conheceu percebeu a grande dificuldade de convivência entre as duas e o sofrimento que isso proporcionava à Raquel. Sabendo que podia ajudar, seria coverdia da sua parte deixá-la só.

Chegou na porta do prédio, era outro porteiro. Só pra dificultar as coisas.

-Bom dia, eu vim visitar a...

Ponderou. Se dissesse Raquel talvez fosse mais dificil. Existiam todas as possibilidades de Miriã ter dado ordens pra que ninguém que fosse visita pra Raquel entrasse.

-Miriã...

-Como se chama?

Hunf! Dizer Milo seria entregar tudo de bandeija àquela víbora. Pela primeira vez entendeu a utilidade de um nome composto.

-Otaviano.

-Vou avisar, um momento.

-Obrigado.

Abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Tinha certeza que conseguiria entrar. Mesmo que Miriã não conheça nenhum Otaviano, pelo que percebeu não deixaria de aproveitar a oportunidade de conhecer... _aquela piranha..._

_Perfeito Milo! Você é um gênio!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mishelly 87:** _Eu quero esse emprego! Trabalhar quatro horas é tudo! Pode deixar que Miriã... bom, seria justo ela ter o que merece mesmo neh? XD_

**DeniseBelle26:** _Fico muito feliz que esteja curtindo melhor agora! Espero manter a qualidade até o fim!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O barulho do telefone era tão ensurdecedor para Raquel, mas não mais que os escândalos e a agressividade de Miriã. Tentou procurar o aparelho que tocava insistentemente, apalpando a região e as superfícies, quando ouviu o grito proximo a si.

-Raquel! Nem se mexa! Não se atreva a atender esse telefone! Não deve se comunicar com ninguém, somente quem eu deixar! Aliás, querida irmã... acho que vai precisar conhecer pessoas novas... e será essa noite! Esteja pronta minha amada irmãzinha!

Apertou as bochechas de Raquel com força e a empurrou causando o desequilíbrio da mesma. O pavor tomou conta do coração da menina. Temia conhecer os amigos de Miriã, deviam ser tão maléficos quanto ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Ninguém atende Cléo! Que estranho!

-Talvez ela tenha saído!

-Não... ela não pode sair assim sozinha do nada! Ela precisa de ajuda! E tenho uma sensação ruim no meu peito... Ela não está bem, Cléo!

-Vai ajudá-la então!

-É o que vou fazer agora!

Aflito e apressado pegou chave e capacete e subiu na moto passando a dirigir como louco. Não era assim tão longe mas com a preocupação que estava e o aperto no peito parecia estar a léguas de distância. Estranhava tudo isso. Parecia do que uma simples preocupação com uma garota cega e indefesa. Havia acabado de conhecer a garota, o que poderia haver de tão importante nela que o fizera correr em seu socorro ate mesmo sentindo que ela precisava dele naquele instante? Os poucos minutos entre sua casa e o prédio onde Raquel morava foram horas de tormento para Milo. Como se já não bastasse a correria, o porteiro não era o mesmo.

-Deseja falar com quem apressadinho?

-Ah... eu... preciso ver Raquel! Ela está, não é?

-Sim ela está. Mas sinto informar-lhe que tenho ordens pra não deixar ninguém subir em hipotese alguma.

-Ordens? Miriã, certo?

-Exato. Portanto meu jovem, dê meia volta e tome seu rumo.

-Você não entendeu... Raquel precisa de mim, ela está com problemas!

-Tolice. Raquel é problematica desde sempre. E se ela realmente precisar de algo Miriã está aí, não precisa de ajuda.

O tom arrogante e indiferente na voz daquele senhor ao falar de Raquel enfureceu Milo. Era dificil ver Milo nervoso facilmente por qualquer razão, mas uma injustiça como aquela não poderia ser desculpada.

Repentinamente segurou o homem pela camisa e o levantou colocando-o contra a parede.

-Você não é ninguém pra falar da Raquel, ela é uma menina doce, pura e que precisa de apoio e ajuda, e eu... eu darei a ajuda que ela precisa, e não é você, Miriã ou qualquer outra criatura que vai me impedir! E ai! Ai do senhor se tentar me segurar!

Jogou o homem já apavorado de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira e correu como condenado até o elevador. Sabia que não podia ser alcançado mesmo assim nem olhou pra trás. Estava preocupado e até nervoso sem conseguir imaginar o que poderia encontrar.

Chegando na porta encarou a mesma e respirou fundo. Pensou em arrombar e chegar descontrolado mas pensou melhor e tentou acalmar-se, afinal queria ajudar Raquel e não assustá-la mais do que poderia estar.

_Milo, pode não ser o que pensa... mas pode ser pior. Por Athena eu preciso manter o equilíbrio..._

Levando o punho cerrado como os olhos à porta abaixou a cabeça e novamente inspirou profundamente ao que batia na porta com certa força.

Do lado de dentro, Raquel, sem se levantar do chão, com os olhos inúteis voltados para o chão, arqueou a sobrancelha assustando-se, estando envergonhada pela própria situação e curiosa... pois ninguem chegava ao apartamento sem que fosse interfonado e nenhum vizinho as visitava.

Miriã, por sua vez, encarou a irmã mais nova e estranhando se dirigiu lentamente até a porta, falando baixo à irmã.

-Fique bem quietinha, irmãzinha. Se tentar chamar atenção vai sofrer péssimas consequências!

Raquel fechou os olhos com vontade de chorar e encolheu-se. Miriã chegou-se à porta e inclinou-se com o ouvido na mesma, receosa. Escutou batidas novamente e assustou-se.

-Quem é?

Silêncio. Milo preferia ser visto, sabia que se fosse identificado ela não abriria mesmo. Insistiu em bater por não ter opção, até que ela perdesse a paciência e acabasse abrindo. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Milo?

Com um sorriso debochado e cínico, ele encarou o rosto surpreso e raivoso de Miriã que já ia fechando a porta na cara dele, mas sendo mais rápido ele segurou a mesma e forçando-a fez com que se abrisse, entrando sem convite no apartamento.

-Onde está Raquel?

A face de Milo já não era mais debochada, nem tinha sorriso cínico. Estava sério como era raro de se ver, na verdade, pareceu mesmo nervoso, o que assustava um pouco a jovem e má Miriã.

* * *

**Pessoas! Há quantos milênios hein? Pois eh estou retornando, ou tentando, pela segunda vez. Peço desculpas a demora, e também a compreensão de todos. Ja que faz tanto tempo a qualidade caiu muito. Mesmo assim espero que gostem um teco '-'**

**Saudades de vocês. Amo-vos muito!**


End file.
